Albert's Dates
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: Pequeñas historias escritas como regalo a mis queridas amigas y lectoras con su personaje favorito. ¿Deseas una?
1. Capuccino

**DISCLAIMER** **: Créditos de los personajes pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, autoras de Candy Candy. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría.**

 **DEDICATORIA: Esta lectura va dedicada a Gina Riquelme de las Brujitas de la Cabaña Andrew por su cumpleaños.**

* * *

 **"Capuchino"**

Es una mañana ajetreada y en el corre corre de la sala de emergencias, me muero por tomar una taza de café junto a una de las ventanas del hospital.

Estar toda la noche de guardia y seguir de corrido en la mañana no es fácil, pero ser enfermera es un trabajo que amo demasiado como para quejarme de él.

Solo que hoy, siento una extraña agitación en mi interior y estoy deseosa por salir un momento y degustar ese delicioso néctar de líquido negro.

Me siento un poco indecisa, pero… ¡qué rayos! Después de acumular muchas horas de guardia y casi cero vacaciones creo que me merezco aunque sea unos veinte minutos para mí. ¿verdad?

Así que me dirigí al locker y cogí mi chamarra para salir un momento por uno de los pasillos del hospital hacia la cafetería. Si quería aprovechar mi tiempo debía darme prisa, así que ingresé a la carrera y ordené mi capuchino con extra de crema.

Era un día muy especial para mí y me daría un gustito. ¡Sí, señor!

Cogí mi vaso muy de prisa y zasssssssss al girar hacia la salida del lugar, el tipo que estaba ingresando, no notó mi presencia y colisionó conmigo, donde parte de mi café cayó en mi uniforme límpido.

«¡Joder! Quería reventar internamente y mandar al hombre a buen sitio. Respiré profundamente e hice un inmenso esfuerzo por no gritar.»

-¡Lo siento! - le oí decir con una profunda voz apenada.

«¡Ay! Se supone que debía estar molesta en esos momentos, pero desde el instante que había escuchado aquella voz, mi interior se había agitado y derretido, así que cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, supe que estaba perdida.»

¡Era todo un machote! ¡Mi machote! Digo… un machote exquisito, que estaba vestido de ropa formal pero cuyos ojos me habían dejado deslumbrada por ser de un azul tan límpido como si pudiese ver su alma.

¡Awww! Y qué decir de sus labios… Eran de un rojo carmesí tan bien delineados y hechos para ser besados, degustados…..

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando inútilmente de no evaluar de una manera física a tremendo hombre tan imponente.

Pero mi mente lo único que veía eran imágenes lujuriosas y todo lo que podría hacer con él.

\- Estas toda mojada y es mi culpa.- dijo él con una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.- ¿Estás bien? Lamento ser un poco despistado. Debí tener más cuidado.

Al oírle nuevamente, me puse toda roja de vergüenza. Era como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos y la respuesta de mi cuerpo, así que incómodamente le sonreí sin decir nada unos instantes.

-No es nada Sr. los incidentes suelen pasar.- Le dije unos segundos después con aplomo. Era ahora o nunca debía zafarme de ese bochornoso instante.- Lo bueno es que tengo uniforme de repuesto para cambiarme.

-De todos modos, permítame reponerle su café. – Insistió él.- Ha sido culpa mía y es lo menos que puedo hacer con una señorita tan hermosa que no me ha echado encima a los perros ante semejante descuido.

-No es necesario, Sr.-comencé a excusarme a la vez que le miraba de reojo dándome cuenta lo alto que era y cómo los rayos de sol se reflejaban en su dorado cabello haciéndolo ver exquisito.

-Por favor, hágalo por el bien de mi conciencia.- me pidió con una mirada tan dulce que yo sentí que debía salir pronto de ahí antes de que me lanzara a sus brazos y rogarle que hiciera conmigo todo lo que su conciencia quisiera.

Así que en un arrebato infantil me volteé y salí corriendo hacia el piso de emergencias dónde seguro habían notado mi retirada y llegué agitada ante las emociones vividas.

* * *

 **OOO**

Pasé toda la mañana de lo que restó mi turno, recriminándome el no haberme quedado en la cafetería unos instantes más, al menos de esa manera podría haber averiguado el nombre de "mi machote".

Terminé mi turno y me dirigí hacia mi departamento a descansar un momento ya que en la noche tenía una invitación junto con mis amigas del hospital dónde iríamos al evento de caridad dirigido por el Dr. Lenard.

Desperté unas horas después sobresaltada. Faltaba media hora para que Chicuelita y Bowerslittlegirl pasaren por mí y yo no estaba lista.

«¡Oh! Y debía hacerlo pronto»

Fue una carrera de destreza entre el baño, el lavarme el cabello, maquillarme y vestirme en ese lapso de tiempo antes de que mis amigas tocaran el timbre de mi piso.

Cuando me reuní con ellas estaban inusualmente calladas en el auto, dirigiéndome miradas furtivas.

No le di importancia y terminé de colocarme mi perfume favorito de rosas con vainilla.

Llegamos al salón de eventos y uno de los internos se me acercó muy galante y me recibió con una rosa la cual agradecí con una sonrisa y me dirigí poco a poco al interior, a la vez que notaba como la Jefa de enfermeras, la jechu Soraya daba indicaciones a diestra y siniestra.

Aby Zara, Abby y Suno conversaban entre ellas, verificando que todo se llevara conforme a lo programado, bueno al menos eso es lo que pensaba yo, mientras que por el otro lado , todo el grupo de mis amigas "las brujitas" me saludaban con efusividad.

El evento dio inicio y cuando llegó el momento de las palabras de apertura fue que lo vi.

¡Ay, mamma mia! Era el machote rubio de la mañana con quien había chocado incidentalmente y se veía tan apuesto y distinguido. No escuché muy bien que decía, estaba tan distraída evaluándolo desde mi lugar.

-…. Y mi brindis va para tan hermosa enfermera, quien el día de hoy está cumpliendo años. – comentó él hacia el público.- Candy White esto es para ti, hermosa.

Decir que estaba sorprendida, es poco. Nadie en el hospital sabía la fecha exacta de mi cumpleaños y ello me había agarrado desprevenida.

En el salón comenzaron a vitorear a viva voz:

-¡POR CANDY!

-¡SALUD POR CANDY!

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY!

Todo el público se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir a la vez que una música de fondo comenzó a sonar.

Mi machote desconocido, comenzó a descender del estrado con paso seguro y firme fue dirigiéndose en dirección mía.

Parpadeé una y otra vez, a la vez que sentía que mi estómago se había elevado al cielo y mis pies flotaban en algodón.

No fue hasta que estuvo frente a mí, con la mano extendida que caí en cuenta que no estaba soñando.

\- ¿Candy, harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Respirando agitadamente y con los labios secos, miré hacia mis costados y todo el público me miró expectante y sonriente esperando que abriera el baile de esa noche.

Me mojé los labios con un poco de champagne y extendí mi mano a la vez que Él aferraba mi cintura con destreza y me alineaba con su cuerpo mientras que yo apoyaba mis brazos en sus hombros.

«Felicidad absoluta»

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por verte otra vez Candy.- me comentó él sacándome momentáneamente de mi ensoñación.

-¿Eh?-pregunté aturdida.- ¿Qué… quiere decir señor…?

\- Me conoces Candy, solo tienes que recordar.- me dijo él muy confiado.

Aquello me intrigó mucho.

-¿Te conozco dices?

\- Sé que han pasado muchos años desde aquella vez, pero he movido cielo y tierra con tal de saber de ti. Quería ver si eras feliz y si tenías la misma sonrisa de niña dulce.

Fruncí el ceño sin querer y miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente. Teniéndolo tan cerca, comencé a recordar a una niña de 5 años llorona y despeinada, que había sido herida por el abandono de su hermana.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y le reconocí.

-¡Eres tú! – musité conmocionada.

-Soy, yo, pequeña.-me dijo él seductoramente.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi níveo rostro. Después de tantos años tenía frente a mí a «Mi machote»

\- Candy, cielo…

\- Estoy bien.- le dije tratando de calmarme y sonreírle como antaño.- Son lágrimas de alegría…

\- Eso es bueno cariño.- me dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi rostro para besarme intensamente durante unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos.

Cuando nuestros alientos estuvieron a punto de mezclarse otra vez me dijo entre susurros.- ¿Sabes? Eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola a ti. Gracias por pasar a leer este one shot dedicado a una chica muy especial en su día.

Gina, corazón. Esto es para ti de parte de CBA. ¡A pachanguear! Yujuuuu!

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia,_

 _Lizvet_


	2. Haces palpitar mi corazón, Letita

**DISCLAIMER:** Créditos de los personajes pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, autoras de Candy Candy. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría.

 **DEDICATORIA:** Esta lectura va dedicada a Letita de las Brujitas de la Cabaña Andrew por su cumpleaños.

* * *

 _ **"Haces Palpitar mi corazón"**_

 _ **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**_

 **27 de Noviembre del 2015**

 **07:00 horas**

Desperté sudorosa y agitada esta mañana con las sábanas revueltas entre mis piernas y el edredón desparramado por el suelo. Traté de levantarme para ir al baño pero no me di cuenta muy bien en el lío que estaba metida con las sábanas así que pisé mal y de pronto…

-¡Ay!- un golpe seco y mi trasero soportando el aterrizaje mañanero me despertó totalmente haciéndome notar que ….

-¡No puede ser!- gemí desilusionada.- ¿No era verdad?

La luz que filtraba por la ventana anunciaba el comienzo de otro día y yo, muy de mala gana comencé quitarme la tela que había hecho que literalmente me hubiese despertado porque "me caí de la cama".

Había soñado otra vez… con él.

 _¡Con él! ¡Mi amor dorado!_

Fui al baño consciente de que necesitaba una ducha urgente y con la certeza de que era realmente extraño despertar exactamente con el mismo sueño cada año en las vísperas de mi cumpleaños.

Tal vez eran mis deseos reprimidos, tal vez era mi ilusión, tal vez eran mis ansias de encontrar a "esa persona" que una vez había conocido en una historieta cómica un tiempo atrás.

Y aunque pienses que es de lo más surreal estar enamorada de un personaje del manga, para mí había sido la desilusión más reveladora de mi vida: NO EXISTE HOMBRE PERFECTO, porque esos ya estaban ocupados viviendo cómodamente en los libros, los mangas, cuentos de hadas y el mío entraba en esa categoría.

No lo sé, pero curiosamente soñar con él siempre había traído suerte a mis días. Tenía más pedidos de lo habitual y la verdad que a estas alturas del año no me caía nada mal trabajo extra.

Tomé mi desayuno a la carrera ya que debía avanzar con lo programado tratando de mantener mi mente ocupada pero por más que deseaba, los recuerdos de aquel sueño regresaban una y otra vez.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Sentada sobre el verde pasto que colinda con un lago, me cobijo bajo la sombra de una palmera entre los brazos acogedores de mi bello rubio quien con una voz semi ronca está hablándome en el oído:_

 _-Espérame hermosa, tengo algo para ti._

 _Su mirada es cálida y su semblante es glorioso como un ángel blanco. Mi ángel._

 _Sonrío feliz y admito que mis ojos parecen a los de borrego degollado, pero no me importa porque él me ama tal cual soy._

 _\- ¿Es algo que necesita envoltorio?-le pregunto tanteando el terreno._

 _-No, mi dama curiosa- me contesta él acariciando traviesamente la punta de mi nariz.-Tendrás que esperar un poco más._

 _-Awww.- musito con un puchero infantil.- ¿Ni siquiera una pista?_

 _-Nop.- asegura guiñándome el ojo izquierdo.- Un minuto y tendrás tu recompensa._

 _Me quedo en silencio, acomodo mi falda y cruzo mis manos como buena chica que espera su premio._

 _-Leti...- comienza a llamarme con voz sedosa._

 _Volteo lentamente embelesada por el barítono de su voz y me pierdo en el azul intenso de su mirada._

 _-¿Sí?- apenas puedo formular la pregunta, sorprendida de que una de sus manos ha cogido mi barbilla con delicadeza y sus ojos posan su mirar en mis labios con deseo. Siento la necesidad de acortar la distancia entre los dos, de acariciar con mis dedos aquellos finos cabellos que caen grácilmente por su rostro, de mostrarle el calor de mis latidos y aspirar la fragancia tan adictiva de su aliento. Nuestras respiraciones se acercan cada vez milímetro a milímetro, entremezclándose con el aliento del otro, nuestros labios están a punto de unirse y…_

¡Maldita sea! Siempre despierto toda temblorosa, sin rubio, sin beso, sin nada."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Sentada en la galería de arte, con mi sketch book en mano… golpeteo inquieta el pie, tratando de concentrarme en el pedido de un cliente.

¿Por qué era tan difícil dibujar un retrato surrealista?

 _"_ _Acéptalo, Leti. Has perdido la cabeza por ese rubio hermoso"._

Pienso, bosquejo, no me agrada lo que hago, volteo la hoja y vuelvo al mismo proceso anterior.

 _¡Cielos! ¡ Se me ha chiflado la inspiración!_

He venido desde muy temprano a la galería de Arte Moderno en busca de ideas para comenzar mi trabajo, sin embargo ya han pasado dos horas y no puedo.

¡Simplemente no puedo dibujar ni una sola línea!

La Colección Isabel Gruen Varsoviano, está frente a mí como un claro ejemplo de lo que debería ser mi enmienda, más cuál ha sido mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que lo único que ha dibujado mi mano instintivamente ha sido unos hermosos ojos rasgados, con el cabello rubio ligeramente largo siendo acariciado por el viento dándole el efecto del movimiento, la nariz perfilada y unos labios totalmente " _besables"_.

Suspiré resignada. Era un caso perdido.

Mi familia me esperaba en casa ya que me había saltado el ritual del desayuno cumpleañero, pero al menos los vería en la noche ya que mi amigo Archie, había dicho que tenía una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños en la cena de hoy. Pero por más que le rogué que me dijera de qué trataba, ni una sola pista soltó, _el muy condenado_.

 **10:12 horas**

Esto no podía seguir así. Si algo era lo que más detestaba, era perder el tiempo. Así que guardé cuidadosamente mis materiales en el estuche y me dispuse a salir silenciosamente de la galería.

Ya regresaría, luego. ¡Total! Al parecer hoy no era mi día y aun me quedaban tres semanas para cumplir con mi trabajo.

Yo no uso auto, porque me aterra manejar, así que aprovecho a tomar el bus o a tonificar mis piernas mediante una caminata. Me detuve en una esquina a punto de cruzar, pero el bendito semáforo me indicó que él había ganado la partida al encender la luz verde.

Mientras esperaba que la señal cambiase de verde a rojo, abrí mi bolso y busqué mis audífonos, para ponerme a escuchar música relajante. El regreso sería largo, así que aprovecharía a dar una dormitada antes de ingresar a mi estudio de arte.

Crucé rápidamente la cebra y me puse en el paradero a la espera del bus número 68. La canción "Set fire to the rain" de Adele resonaba en mi oídos y me puse a tararearla suavecito ya que mi voz no es la de una soprano que digamos.

El bus llegó y de pronto muchas personas se agolparon para ingresar. Me hice un espacio entre la multitud, tratando que mis cosas no se estropearan y a la carrera me hice de un asa para pasajeros de la barra, ya que todos los asientos se encontraban ocupados. Aún estaba tratando de acomodarme, cuando sentí que mi pie se quedó atascado entre un pasajero y una maleta, así que me solté un momento del asa para pedirle al señor que por favor moviera su maleta y así liberarme de la presa pero de pronto el bus arrancó y la fuerza del empuje fue tal que pensé que caería de bruces ante uno de los pasajeros o de la ventana.

La verdad no vi muy bien que es lo que vendría primero porque unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron y mi rostro aterrizó vergonzosamente sobre un pecho duro cubierto con una cafarena blanca y una casaca celeste.

Traté de enderezarme para dar las gracias, pero al alzar mi rostro me quedé en shock.

No estaba segura si estaba soñando o la visión gloriosa delante de mí era producto de un buen golpe en la cabeza, lo que sí recuerdo muy bien es que comencé a sentirme mareada por haber olvidado respirar. Una mano fuerte me asió por la cintura, me arrastró en medio del bus para ayudarme a tomar asiento al lado de la ventana. Lo que no vi en ese momento fue como "mi salvador" había fruncido el ceño a uno de los pasajeros sentados y con la mirada molesta le había indicado que me cediese el asiento.

-¿Te has golpeado?- preguntó dirigiéndose a mí realmente preocupado.

Negué sin poder mirarle directamente, pero sabía que debía decir algo así que me envalentoné y musité casi inaudiblemente:

-Gracias, señor estoy…- Al mirarle perdí nuevamente el habla.

 _¡Caray! ¡Era igualito a él!_

 _Se suponía que tipos como él solo existían en el manga, y sin embargo allí estaba "el hombre de mis sueños" a unos centímetros de mí. ¿Es que acaso Igarashi había hecho un conjuro y estaba jugando con mi imaginación?_

Una sonrisa brillante surgió del rostro del joven, lo cual lo hizo totalmente adorable y yo… yo… Yo debía recordar mis buenos modales y como es que se hablaba porque de pronto mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cuerpo alerta a su cercanía.

-Me alivia ver que no estás herida.- dijo él relajado y amable.

-Sí, gracias por su ayuda señor…

-No hay porqué preciosa.- respondió con un guiño y extendiendo su mano a la altura de mi hombro, haciéndome sentir su calidez y rogué que no escuchase mis latidos alborotados.- Mi parada es la siguiente, ten cuidado al bajar, los choferes no suelen esperar y puedes llevarte un disgusto al caer.

Sin esperar a que yo dijera algo más le vi desplazarse hacia la puerta, no sin antes darme una última mirada y despedirse con la mano.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que su cabello rubio se hizo como un punto amarillo, y maldije la hora en que había elegido ponerme en plan de "calladita".

 **18:00 horas**

Estoy yendo a las carreras a mi casa, porque Archie ya me tiene al borde de los nervios diciéndome que se hace tarde y que es mejor que llegue en cinco minutos o si no me las voy a ver con él.

-Oh vamos, Archie- le dije lo más calmada posible aunque en realidad quería mandarle a buena parte.- Estoy cerca, no es para que estés histérico, sabes que detesto que te pongas en ese plan.

-Y yo detesto que ignores mis esfuerzos Leti.- rebatió mi rubio amigo impaciente.- Es tu cumpleaños y no por nada he realizado preparativos para que tú me los arruines.

-Está bien.- acepté un poco conmovida.- He de admitir que cuando te propones algo, no hay quien te detenga.

-Así es Leti.- respondió.- Y será mejor que ya estés cerca, sino mandaré a la guardia civil a buscarte.

-¡Exagerado!- dije entre risas y corto la llamada.

El día no había tenido mayor novedad además del incidente del bus, inmersa entre citas y despachos el fruto de mi trabajo se estaba viendo recompensado. Además sin la ayuda de mi amiga Patty, yo no creo que habría podido manejar bien mi propio estudio de arte.

He tenido que tomar taxi de regreso, ya que conociendo al impaciente y puntilloso de mi amigo, bien podría darme por muerta si no apuraba el paso. Archie había sido mi amor platónico de mi niñez, nos conocíamos desde siempre sin embargo- _ojo que Misuki e Igarashi tienen la culpa_ -desde que el manga de Candy Candy llegó a mis manos mis ojos fueron abiertos y mi amor platónico fue desplazado por uno de mayor intensidad hacia el rubio dueño de mis quincenas. ( _Suspiros_ )

Voy a bajar del auto, pero como era de esperarse, Archie ya está revoloteando y me lleva a rastras a mi habitación y sin esperar mis protestas, me dice en un tono mandón.

\- Ducha, maquillaje, vestido.

Mi cabeza apenas recibe el mensaje y me doy cuenta que la tina con el agua ya está preparada, el maquillaje está dispuesto sobre mi velador, un vestido y sus complementos yacen encima de mi cobertor.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando de la raya, Archie?- protesté sin importarme que mi amigo haya pasado quizás horas escogiendo mi atuendo, peinado y demás.- ¡Es mi cumpleaños, no la maldita cena presidencial!

-Leti…- dijo él con una mirada modo de advertencia.- ¡Apúrate, cabezota!

-¡Grrrr!

A estas alturas, ni como protestar, cuando había sido yo quien "mensamente" había aceptado que mi querido Archie, me celebrara un pequeño festejo por mi onomástico. Debí haber recordado lo excéntrico que podía llegar a ser él, y debía apurarme o sino, era capaz de irrumpir mientras me estuviese bañando, y por más que él adujera que era gay, no quería correr riesgos. Resignada comencé con mi labor teniendo muy presente aquel dicho: "ya ni llorar es bueno".

 **20:00 horas**

En el interior de una limusina, el sonido de mi tacón impaciente rompía la calma y la poca paciencia de Archie.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso, Leti?- me miró de reojo y fulminándome de paso.- Ya te he dicho a donde vamos y que además estas preciosa…

-Es que no me siento cómoda, Archie.-interrumpí resentida.- Porque no has podido hacer una cena en la casa, si a las finales vamos a ser solo familia los que vamos a compartir la velada.

\- Nunca se me ocurrió semejante idea ¿sabes?- explicó horrorizado.- porque conociéndote serías capaz de cenar con la camiseta llena de pintura, unos vaqueros horribles y unas zapatillas de albañil.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo Archie?- le miré indignada.- es parte de mi trabajo, no a todos nos cae dinero del cielo, como para viajar en carros de lujo o…- interrumpí mi diatriba cuando recordé que él me debía mi sorpresa.

-¿O?- insistió él.

\- Me debes mi sorpresa.- afirmé demandante extendiendo una mano hacia él.

-No es el momento de dártela, Leti.-respondió desviando la mirada hacia el exterior.

-¿Tiene envoltorio?-insistí.

-No.

-¿Es un cheque?

-No.

-¿Es un cd de música de mis cantantes favoritos?

-No sé quiénes son tus cantantes favoritos.-reconoció Archie para mi asombro.

-Mentiroso.- espeté juguetona, tratando de no desviarme del tema.- ¿Son unos tickets de avión para Japón?

-¿Eh?- estrechó el ceño.- ¿Y por qué tendría yo que darte unos tickets para Japón?

-Pos, para desgreñar a la Misuki y pedirle- _obligarla si es necesario_ \- que se decida y le dé un final adecuado a CCFS.

-¿CCFS?

\- No importa- dije un poco avergonzada, sabiendo que mi amigo no era tan aficionado a los mangas como yo, y menos vivía soñando con los personajes de la historieta.- ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa, Archie?

-Ya llegamos, Leti.- indicó el omitiendo responder a mis preguntas interminables.

Mis ojos se posaron con deleite ante lo que vi, Archie abrió la portezuela de la limusina y me extendió una mano para ayudarme a salir de ella.

-¿Estamos en ..?-dije emocionada sin creérmelo aun-¿Esta es mi sorpresa?

-Parte de ella.-fue la escueta respuesta de mi amigo.- Tu familia nos espera Leti. ¿Vamos?

-Claro.- contesté sonriente ignorando la respuesta a medias de Archie.

Fuimos recibidos y atendidos como se esperaba de aquel lujoso lugar, para luego ser guiados al interior, con suma presteza y amabilidad.

Mi familia y mi mejor amiga ya se encontraban instalados en lo que pude ver era una pequeña salita de estar y al costado se encontraba la mesa adornada con velas, hermosas perlas y rosas, el toque de mi querido Archie.

Saludé feliz y a la vez aliviada de no desentonar con el lugar, agradecida giré hacia Archie quien me decía con la mirada que él sabía de lo que hablaba así que comenzamos entre risas y comentarios a ubicarnos en los asientos dispuestos.

-Eh... Debe haber un error- musité al notar que habían preparado un set de cubiertos adicional.

-Leti- interrumpió Archie mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dirigía la mirada por encima de mi cabeza.- Ha llegado tu sorpresa.

Giré con una sonrisa enorme a buscar a aquel objeto que me había carcomido la curiosidad todo el día, pero lo único que vi fue un tipo alto, rubio y…

 _¡Oh, dios!_

 _¡Era él! ¡La misma persona de la mañana! ¡El chico del bus!_

-Letita.- carraspeó mi amigo sacándome el trance.- Te presento a mi primo Albert Andrew.

¡Splash! Mi mundo se sintió tambalear y yo me quedé muda del asombro por tercera vez en el día.

-Es un placer, Letita.- saludó el posando un beso encima de mi mano, haciéndome desfallecer.

-Igualmente, Albert.- apenas respondí sorprendida por el parecido no solo de nombre, sino del físico del "machote" frente a mí.

-¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de Leti, Albert?-indicó Archie, después de hacer las presentaciones a mi familia que le observaba con tanta fascinación como yo.- Al parecer a mi prima le ha comido la lengua el gato, cosa que es muy rara por que el gato soy yo y…

-¡Archie!- exclamé avergonzada.- No es necesario que digas esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, Leti.- dijo Albert con una voz tan suave que de pronto me sentí relajada.- Ya sé cómo es mi primo de lengua larga ¿Por qué mejor no nos dedicamos a disfrutar la velada?

-Sí- respondí agradecida sonriéndole.- Comencemos.

La velada pasó sin mayores contratiempos para los demás, en cuanto a mí otra era la historia.  
Sentía que iba a explotar de los nervios y la anticipación. Albert me había observado- _devorado_ \- toda la noche y el peso de su mirada estaba haciendo mella en mis sentidos.

Roces sutiles y muy inocentes al coger al mismo tiempo el plato de la ensalada, sonrisas cálidas acompañado de susurros sensuales, la manera como masticaba la comida como si escondiese un placer oculto, y lo peor era no poder decir más de una sílaba ante su presencia.

Si no quería salir carbonizada- _de placer_ \- tenía que ir un momento al exterior. Por impulso me paré interrumpiendo la conversación que fluía amenamente.

-Disculpen- dije tratando de sonar convincente.- Me siento acalorada. Saldré un momento a la terraza.- expliqué tratando de ignorar la mirada suspicaz de mi mejor amiga y de un Albert que trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

 ** _Minutos después…_**

-¿Todo bien contigo, preciosa?- escuché aquella voz que me llamaba para martirizarme con su encanto.

Lo miré por unos segundos y noté su cercanía por lo que me alejé bruscamente para evitar arrojarme a su cuello y besarlo.

-No, te alejes de mi otra vez por favor.-pidió Albert haciendo que mis ojos se ensancharan del asombro.

-Debo hacerlo- respondí con la voz entrecortada y por primera vez nuestras miradas se conectaron por más de cinco segundos. Esta vez no agaché el rostro. Tal vez era por la cálida iluminación que disimulaba mi turbación o porque tuve la sensación de que si le iba a ver por última vez al menos quería recordar aquella hermosura esculpida por los dioses- _e Igarashi._

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con la voz ronca y la mirada suplicante.- No pienso hacerte daño Leti.

-¿Eh?- respondí confundida.

-Dices que debes alejarte de mí.- puntualizó con un dejo de decepción.

-Oh.- musité comprendiendo lo que él había intuido.- No deseo hacerlo, Albert, pero…

-¿Sí?

-Yo...- traté de buscar las palabras resumidas para describir la fuerza de atracción que sentía hacía él , sin contar la cantidad de veces que había soñado con él, pensando que no era más que una ilusión.- Tú…

-Puedes decirme lo que piensas, Letita.- me animó Albert cogiendo con suavidad mi barbilla, exactamente como en mis sueños.- Te prometo que no me reiré.

\- _Haces-palpitar-mi-corazón._ \- confesé arrastrando las palabras, con lágrimas en los ojos y deseando me tragase la tierra.

 _"¡Me había confesado! ¡ Sin siquiera estar segura de sí era recíproco!" Sentí morir._

-Y eso es justamente lo que me haces sentir también Leti, preciosa.- susurró Albert cerrando el espacio entre nosotros y estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Albert?- espeté haciendo que mi parte racional saliera a relucir.- Apenas me conoces…

-En eso te equivocas, cariño.- respondió él con una mirada amable.- Sé de tu existencia hace unos años atrás.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- contesté confusa.- Apenas te he visto en la mañana en el bus, pero antes jamás…

-En mis sueños, Letita.- confesó él- Llevo soñándote casi la mayor parte de mi vida, pero jamás pensé que fueras real, que realmente existieses y, no fue hasta hoy en la mañana que fui consciente que tus ojos también me reconocieron, porque… porque tengo el presentimiento que tú también has soñado conmigo…

-Sí, pero…

-Letita.- musitó Albert mirándome con mucho amor y colocando mi mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Me estremecí.- ¿Sientes esta agitación en mi corazón? Es por ti, cariño. Porque al fin te he encontrado.

-¿Has… estado buscándome?- pregunté maravillada.

-¡Por supuesto!- sonrió nerviosamente.- Archie sabía de la chica de mis sueños, pero jamás pensé lo cerca que estuve de poder hallarte años anteriores.

-¿Archie sabía?-

 _Eso sí era nuevo. Yo jamás me había atrevido a contarle eso a mi amigo._

-Claro.- respondió aliviado de poder contármelo todo.- Cuando Archie me comentaba de tus travesuras, las anécdotas de tu cumpleaños, de tus sueños por ser artista, y como andabas buscando personajes por dibujar, yo… bromeaba diciéndole que lo mejor era que se ofreciera de modelo, pero él negaba diciendo que no arriesgaría su traje de seda a ser expuesto a una gota de pintura. Muchas veces estuve a punto de acompañarle para conocerte, pero siempre los negocios me mantenían alejado y no fue hasta hoy que vi tu nombre en el sketch book que llevabas bajo el brazo, que me di cuenta que la chica que mi primo hablaba y con la que yo soñaba frecuentemente eran ¡la misma!

-¡Vaya!- musité asimilando la información.- Y yo que llegué a pensar que eras un chico salido de los dibujos del manga.

Albert sonrió y me apretujó contra él, colocando su rostro en mi cuello aspirando mi aroma.

-Te aseguro que ahora que te encontré, no… estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir. A menos que..- se detuvo a media frase.

-A menos que…- aparté un poco mi rostro para mirarle a los ojos y me dijera lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- A menos que no sientas lo mismo que yo y…

-Te equivocas- le interrumpí colocándole un dedo en sus carnosos labios.- Siento lo mismo que tú, pero tengo miedo de estar viviendo un sueño y te alejes de mí, otra vez.

\- Eso nunca.- musitó acercando su rostro hacia mí.- Y para demostrarte que no es una fantasía, retomaremos la parte donde nos quedamos en el sueño.

Y diciendo aquella frase que sonó como música para mis oídos, me besó.

FIN.

* * *

Muchas felicidades en tu día mi apreciada amiga Letita.

Arigato Gozaimashita

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,  
Lizvet


End file.
